


promise rings and shit

by Virtualcatboy



Category: jschlatt - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cigarettes, College, Domestic, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Promises, Roommates, Self-Indulgent, implied past abusive roommate, there will be smut eventually, they are in love, your a streamer too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualcatboy/pseuds/Virtualcatboy
Summary: ' "yo i'm Johnathan" Johnathan said with a cheeky grin,he has fucking mutton chops,mutton chops..."my names y/n, i use to have a childhood friend named Johnathan, he was little bitch" i laughed still poking fun at him after all these years when he wasn't around."that's funny i had a friend named y/n when i was young, and they were the little bitch" he said turning around to wave his old flatmate off "you name wouldn't happen to be y/n l/n would it?" he siad laughing"you-""yeah i read your offer realizing who you were and made that ass accept" he said with a big grin "cant believe you introduced me to me as a little bitch" he laughed
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. 1: out with the old, in with the old?

'"Y/n apologize... Johnathan you too, I won't let either of you leave this room until you both apologize, you hear me?"

Johnathan scuffed eyeing the nearest vase, inspecting its pattern like his life depended on it.

"I'm not going to apologize until he apologizes..." I scuffed.

"I DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU! BRAT!" he yelled at me crossing his arms and glaring at me.

now it was my turn to stare at the vase like my life depended on it, my life may not have depended on it but my ego sure does. I tried to keep my tears in and bit my tongue and cheeks in a solid attempt to stop myself from crying.

I heard a thump, and then a heard a few voices of protests before he begrudgingly got up "I'm sorry I tripped you and then call you a brat..."

seven months of fighting over a simple thing, seven stupid months of fighting, and now I was going to move away in less than a week. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you over that..." I sucked in, as a few tears slid down my cheek.  
\--

Later after a good scolding from two moms, we finally were able to escape the house and walk to the woods. during this, we talked about anything cool that had happened during our petty fight. turns out he was asked out and had a whole two-day relationship, and that's the only interesting thing he could tell me. 

"man you're lame, I had a great time," I said emphasizing the great, before sighing and talking about visiting North Carolina during Christmas break and getting to see my new highschool.

"oh your moving..." he tensed up, and looked down kicking a rock, "no one told me you were moving" he sighed "if they had I would've called you a BRAT sooner and maybe said I'm sorry faster." he said teasingly

"I thought they would've told you," I said looking at the woods "I mean you are my best friend after all," I said before jumping over the log that blocked our path. 

"HA, I'm going to have to make a new best friend if your moving" he grinned, it kind of hurt.

"looks like ill have to make a new best friend too, maybe one who doesn't trip me and then never say sorry," I said stomping through the woods. 

"fine by me-" he started running ahead of me before tripping, "shit moms gonna be pissed," he said standing up showing the brown muck all over his pants and shoes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have run through wet woods"

"Maybe you shouldn't have started speed stomping-"

"Maybe you shouldn't have hurt my feelings AGAIN-" I huffed, before spotting the platform we made years ago with his dad. 

"ill punch you if you talk about replacing me again" I threatened sitting down. 

"well, it's the truth," he said taking a seat next to me before sighing "look, I'm sorry," he said before looking around, probably for a stick.

"it's okay it just hurts to hear" I sigh. 

despite the fact, we went seven months either not talking to each other or screaming at each other and chasing each other out of our split parts of the forest. I still considered him my best friend through it all.

he began to search for something in his pockets "shit" he said standing up frankly searching the forest floor 

"What did you lose," I asked standing up already looking around for his mysterious object.

"None of your business brat" he stated before getting on his knees and search the area he fell.

"look we can find it faster if you just let me help you alright," I said walking over to him

"Nope," he said popping the p "got it right here," he said holding a fist around something "go sit down I have a surprise"

I walked back and took a seat, his surprises were never good, I don't trust him, "is it a bug you ass hat" I asked on edge not wanting to see a spider today.

instead, he took my hand and put an oversized ring on my finger "got one of these in one of those toy machines and decided to give it to you when you finally stopped being the wicked witch." he grinned

"I'm NOT the wicked witch you ass hat" I shouted 

"it's a promise ring, I'm not sure what that means but it now to keep the promise that we won't be mad at each other for that long ever again" he grinned "you listening, wicked witch"

"I'm moving you fuckhead" had I not been moving this would have been a lot more meaningful. sadly I already knew we were likely never going to see each other again.

"yeah and if you get pissed at me when I'm not around you have to stop" he grinned before chucking a stick at me "wanna fight for land?"

\--

I started at the email baffled. a full ride to take the rest of my college career at my dream school in new york. I applied to that as a fucking joke, what the hell? "dad how expensive is new york?"

\--

I definitely found out how expensive new york was, scrolling through the internet at the local library searching for people looking for roommates. "for fucks sake" I mumbled only having found two decent places.

I leaned back holding in a sob, this month was an ass. why did my professors think it was a good idea to stuff work down our throats fasters than we could keep up. and now I'm being kicked out, evicted, thrown to the streets, manhandled by my bad luck.

I groan a little too loud forgetting I'm in a library and quickly message the two offers, might as well apply and keep looking. it's not that there weren't openings, it's just there were either too many people, or it was way too expensive.

I'm a broke college student, the books and housing is enough tobe tuition itself, if I hadn't gotten a full-ride id to be in North Carolina having financial stability. well not really, I just wouldn't be so frantically searching for a place to live.

"I've never been so desperate to give someone money" I mumble before a notification pops up.

"holy shit I got a response already," I said ceasing all complaining, and get to typing something that sounds somewhat professional.

'hello yes I'm looking at your offer and wanted to know how soon id be able to get in, I've been kicked out and need a place asap'

I wait for what felt like, well a long time.

' the room is already empty, and we can get you in before the end of the week, but first, why were you kicked out"

I groan at the question 'my roommate just decided to move out and without them, I can't stay there.' not exactly the truth but it's what someone would want to hear.

'ah I'm sorry, alright do you have enough money to pay for at least a month's rent?'

and so it began. me hastily packing things before Friday while simultaneously doing my mound of homework. 

"fuck" I groaned submitting my last assignment due that night. I look around my room barren just me and my laptop connected to a charger and my phone's dying hotspot.

I shut my computer and stretched my back, " It cannot be healthy to sit like that for so long" I winced "it just fucking cant"

I heard my soon to be ex-flatmate open the door banging it into my boxes, "prick" I put those boxes out of the way so he had to try to hit them.

I grabbed my bag shoving my laptop in it before hearing a knock, " hello?" I chimed knowing it was the movers. I stepped back watching them get to work, hearing my roommate slam every and any door and stomp around.

"everything but fucking talking to me huh" I mumbled "prick"

\----

after the mover's finally had the last box out, I left the house not saying a word, two can play it that game, well I guess the game is over now that I'm gone. 

"shit" I rush down to the subway not wanting to miss the train and walk the way, thankfully that isn't the case. Friday and at 6 pm... yeah no seats, but that's okay I had been sitting for hours prior to this so it's probably for the best.

" I can't believe he waiting till the worst possible time to come back" I grumble messing with the pictures app and texting... I can't text anyone, this sucks ass

hopefully, I can get along with this new roommate, who I couldn't even get to know "yikes on my part" I state before stepping off. 

'im almost there sorry I'm a little late' i quickly text before pulling up GPS with the new address and speed walking as fast as I can to the house. not a big fan of walking alone in the dark in Brooklyn, no one's a fan of that, I always make sure to get home before dark, except for this time I guess.

"shit-" I say nearly running into a poll and dropping my phone, I was here 'im here' i send before going to the apartment and knocking.

"hey your y/n right" I nod and he lets me in "your boxes are in your room" did they really manage to get here before me.

before I can get an excuse out another guy walks out from behind a wall scratching his next "when will she get here it's fucking late-" he started before stopping and covering his face in shame.

"I don't know when will that bitch get here," I say sarcastically before laughing. I was handed the key and the other guy left, "well this is awkward... alrighty introductions without him"

"Hey, my names Johnathan," he said cracking a grin

"I had an old friend with that name, I hope you not as much of a little bitch as him," I start, laughing that I still pick on him so man years later without him around " and my name is y/n" 

"man I had a friend with that name too and if I can remember she was the little bitch" he said with a grin, "I know who you are, had to be the one to accept you, I mean you are my roommate," he said plopping down on the couch.

before I could even process what he had said "it been like 7 years, how have you been?" he said


	2. 2.) uh did i give the last one a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic shit before i start anything too snazzy

“What the fuck” you stated, it was almost creepy. It was comforting in a way, you sort of knew who your roommate was and it was going to be less awkward but, the idea of him seeing my anime and immediately making his roommate agree.

Okay maybe it wasn't that creepy, but somehow it felt creepy, well at least unease. “I didn't think you'd still live in New york…?” I mean I guess I should’ve known he wouldn't have moved away, but when I came back and didn't see him for two years I just assumed he moved away.

“And I didn't think you'd come back.” he stated, returning my tone and attitude “where the hell did you run off to anyway?” 

We were such close friends and somehow once he moved away we never spoke again and I guess we never really told people where we were going. My parents were like that, they were not very sociable, kept things between themselves. “North Carolina…” 

“Oh damn,” he said with a chuckle “and your back in new york?” is this man dumb

“Yes I'm back why would I be looking for an apartment if I wasn't back” I rolled my eyes “still as dumb as ever” he let out a chuckle before standing up

“You know it” he grinned “you probably wanna start unpacking,” he started towards a part of the house “got here late as hell” he laughed at me.

I started towards where I was walking, “yeah you can blame my old roommate for that” I chuckled step into the room, I grabbed the boxes and started to check which ones would be deemed important versus not.

“Oh also,” I said right as he took a step out of the door, “what's with the mutton chops?” I questioned.

It wasn't a weird question, I mean who the hell had mutton chops these days, massive sideburns maybe but not mutton chops. He laughed a bit “I'll show you tomorrow” he said before finally going out of view.

\---

Gathering my boxes into piles, I began to unpack, not everything was getting done tonight and that was fine, a lot of what would be left is some jewelry and clothes, I had my necessities out and packed.

I threw on a hoodie and sweats, not being comfortable with my usual shorts and an oversized hoodie, for obvious reasons. I knew Jonathan and we used to be best friends but he's still a guy, and I'm not comfortable just yet.

I plug my laptop in, and step out of the room to see Jonathan relaxing on the couch watch wheel of fortune, “these fucking idiots the answer is so obvious” he yelled, before spotting me “look at that and tell me you don't know what that is”

I stared at the screen for a minute before scrunching my nose up “that's-”

“EXACTLY” he shouted before standing up and walking over to you, “so you all done packing?” 

“For the most part,” I hummed looking around, it was a decent apartment for having two guys staying in it for however long, “this place is clean for someone who has mutton chops” I grinned

“Okay for the record, not all men are gross, that's sexist” he hummed “and what's wrong with the mutton chops I think they suit me” he grinned back at me.

“Mmhmm and who gave you that idea” I inquired staring at his mutton chops still, to be fair he pulled them off but I felt obligated to poke fun at him for them. “Despite it being like 10pm I'm going to order some food '' I started, not knowing whether I wanted to ask if he wanted anything.

I'm not sure how this whole roommate thing works still, I had to tiptoe around my last roommate and just left the house for food, but I didn't wanna go out for food at 10pm. Maybe I shouldn't have declared I was going to get anything, I've had smarter ideas. 

“What are you getting?” he interrupted

“Oh I'm not sure yet, do you want anything” fuck it just offer, no need to be a dick I guess, plus it might help me narrow down what I want to eat.

“Chipotle sounds pretty good right now” he hummed, pulling out his phone.

“Alright, what's your order?” I asked doordash already open, how the fuck do I use this app.

“Nah I'll get it, what's your order” I looked up at him confused for a second allowing it to process before telling him my order

“Alright we got thirty minutes” he walked back into the room “water?” he said holding up two water bottles offering one to me. 

“Oh uh can you show me the bathroom?” I asked, I had just moved a bed and dresser all around my room, I was sweaty, and gross “ill shower while we wait '' this also allows me to move my bathroom stuff in.

He showed me to the bathroom and showed me where we put the towels, before heading back out and sitting on the couch to yell at the wheel of fortune again. I can't really make out how this house arrangement is going to go yet, but I can only hope well.  
\-----

After redressing and somewhat drying my hair, I stepped out, I guess it was finally time to catch up, as much as I was kinda avoiding it. I wasn't avoiding it, I'd only been here for three hours, plus the food was a good opportunity to catch up, I guess.

I step out and see Jonathan still watching the wheel of fortune but this time with a bag of chipotle chips in hand. “Oh hey your out,” he said peering back at you

“No shit” I squinted, before sighing, “so how have you been, haven't seen you in such a long time” I started 

“Fine, better than fine actually” he started with a cheeky grin, “here let me show you” he pulled out his phone, before searching for something.

I made my way to the couch sitting on the opposite end pulling out my order, a bright screen was placed in front of my face. My face raised an eyebrow in confusion reading the words ‘Jschlatt’ and ‘2 million’ before noticing a man with similar mutton chops was all over the screen.

“Oh, shit,” I say in a hushed voice, I look up at him and he's looking nonchalant towards the tv, grabbing his chips, like it isn't a big deal. but the corner of his mouth rising in a smile gave him away. “Congrats that's really cool” I grin, “can't believe I live with a famous person” I laughed.

it felt stupid to say you didn't know who he was when you had also been trying out youtube and twitch. You’ve definitely heard the name before, anytime you streamed Minecraft it was brought up at least once. “I've heard your name float around before” I started before pausing, how do I even word this.

He just gave me a glance before starting “yeah I joined a big shot's Minecraft server for a bit” there were two severs you could think of 

“Epic SMP or I think it's a dream SMP?” I looked over at him, I wanted to watch epic SMP but I did not have the time.

“Both actually,” he said before handing me the remote, “pick a movie for us.”

I mean it would have been easy if I wasn't picking it for both of us, no that was a lie I couldn't even pick a movie for myself, I sigh picking up my phone and typing in ‘spinning wheel’ before typing in a few movies I could think of.

“Oh uh this feels lame but how about” I begin to search it up

“Megamind?” he stifled a laugh looking from me to the screen,   
“Blame the wheel mutton boy” I poked at home, “and if you have a better idea better take back this remote before I hit play,” I said dangling the phone in front of him.

“Nono this is great,” he said taking the remote and hitting play for me, “just wasn't expecting Megamind”

I rolled my eyes and pulled my legs up on to the couch to get comfortable and eat, “oh before you kill me,” he started looking over at me, “I'm sorta loud at night”

Where the hell was this sentence going, I didn't like this whatsoever, I scrunch my nose up at him “top ten things I didn't need to know” I laughed

“I meant with my youtube stuff dumbass” I guess that made sense, a lot more sense than what I thought he was try9ng to tell me, wasn't going to listen to someone be loud with their hookups “well more like I play with my friends, I'm not often found streaming” he laughed

“Well that's alright, “ I mean I have a shit sleep schedule with school work and such, “my school work keeps me up till ungodly hours of the night anyways” I shrugged, before starting again “but lord help you if you keep me up before I test” I joked.

He just grinned and we continued to watch the movie.

Not that Megamind was boring but oh god I was tired, “oh yeah” I suddenly perked up, “the reason I'm in new york” I grinned “I got a full ride to my dream school” 

“No fucking way” he gaped, “in new york? How the hell did you manage that” truthfully, I had no clue, I applied for a bunch of scholarships, to a ton of schools and somehow managed to get the full ride to this one.

“Anyways I just felt like tell you that,” I stood up picking up our trash “I mean you had cool news to tell me so I'd thought I'd tell you to mine” it was true, I didn't wanna bring up my measly twitch especially considering his following account, but I at least wanted to tell him my good news.

“No that's really cool,” he said grinning up at me before standing up. “ Wanna have a drink,” he asked heading into the kitchen, “I'm hopping on a friend's stream later so sorry if I'm loud” he announced pulling out a bottle of something on top of the fridge.

It's going to take a while for me to get used to living in a new play, knowing where to put the stuff I buy “uh sure, I'll probably be in my room doing some homework so your fine” I step into the kitchen and took the glass he gave me.

I was nervous, as anyone would be but “holy shit was this” I winced as it burnt my throat, he laughed right in my face, what a prick “still an asshole as always” he just finished his glass and put it in the sink.  
“Fireball” 

“Oh you ass” I laughed, this was the grossest shit I've ever had “do you drink this for fun” I squinted, he just shrugged

“I mean sometimes,” he stopped, “since we are roommates you probably want my contact information right,” he pulled out his phone.

“Oh yeah” I had a tendency to forget my keys, I had a very bad tendency to do that, “here” we swapped phones putting in our contact information. 

When we returned phones I saw he put the name as ‘number one roommate’. I should have given myself a nickname,” no-no that's not your name it's ‘the wicked witch’ he said grinning before changing my name on his phone.

“We are not doing this again” I started 

“Oh no is the wicked witch mad” he chuckled 

“I'm about to become the wicked bitch” I faked a snarl 

“Oh no” he started “I'm so scared,” he said before mimicking a faint 

I grinned, suddenly getting a call on my phone. I stepped out to answer it only to hear my old roommate bitching at me. I ended the call.

No need to give that man the time or energy, I headed back and walked Jonathan stare at me for a bit “yo I'm being dragged to the game right night but” he paused for a moment “let me know if you need help finding anything” I nodded.

I stepped into my room pulling out my laptop, I could do homework or I could stream, it was a Friday night I usually streamed but I didn't really have everything set up, my console and such was still packed away.

Plus I was really nervous suddenly to set it up, I don't really want Jonathan to know, I know he wouldn't judge me considering what he's doing right now, but it just felt wrong suddenly. I stared at my laptop for a while before hearing Jonathan's laugh two rooms away.

I kinda wanted to see what he was like when he was online, but he said he was just joining someone else's stream and I didn't want to be weird and ask. I sighed before pulling out my phone, I could always just text him and ask where I could watch him, I was just curious, I don't know.

I made things more difficult than necessary, I quickly typed it out and hit send, immediately closing my phone.

This felt childish, two minutes later I felt my phone vibrate, and Jonathan's name flashed with a link, I thanked him silently before opening the stream. I sat and watched for the entire stream, his personality on screen was so much worse than off stream but it was funny.

“Shout out to my new roommate who pestered me to give them the link to the stream” I froze up


	3. 3.) morning chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jshlatt just keeps getting sexier by the minute the longer I type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self-indulgent who? man I have so many chapter ideas written down, uh also there is smoking in this chapter

Okay he didn't drop my name or anything but still, I pulled his messages and typed

‘I'm going to scream’ and I am going to verbally scream, at least one of these days I was. 

A read my message before “oh hey she said she scream for me,” he laughed “don't girls usually wait till your in bed with them to scream,” I stood up

Walked to his room slipper in hand, opened the door, and chucked it at him before running into my room “yo this bitch just throw her shoe at me” I heard through my headphones, “the amount of disrespect in this house is astonishing” he started 

‘Make Another joke like that again and the wicked bitch will find you’ I typed laughing, I know he’s only two rooms away but I don't wanna be seen on camera or heard.

“She's over here sending me mixed signals first she's offering to scream for me and now she wants to give me bruises” he laughed, I knew it is all a joke but it is still aggravating, I get we knew each other for a while but he still didn't really have the right to talk about me like that.

The stream ended soon after that, I sighed staring at my laptop that had been open for the past hour and a half, the words lab report written at the top with nothing else written.

God, I hate this class.

\---- 

I had been typing for quite some time, once again surrounded by papers with a now open Rita I pulled from my stash. It is Friday night and I am doing homework and am previously watching a stream. I deserve a drink.

I mean me streaming on Friday nights isn't even all that much cooler, but if I ain't streaming I'd rather be out and about, I lost some friends tonight would be the perfect time to go out and make some more.

I heard a knock at my door and then my slipper being placed down, inside before it shut, I mean at least he didn't barge in here. My paper is only half-written and I needed it done before 8 am, I sighed getting back to typing and rereading the same notes over and over,

only 30 minutes had passed and it had felt like forever, I shut my laptop and set a small timer, “I'm taking a break, this shit sucks” I started before leaving my room, I noticed Jonathan in the kitchen again scrolling on his phone. 

“Hey,” he said smiling up at me “sorry about what I said on stream,” he looked away “it's my character ya know” 

I just nodded, I am too tired to really squabble with him about it, I assumed '' I stared at him for a moment scrolling on his phone with his hand in his hair, “are you alright? '' I blurted.

I do the same thing when I'm stressed about something and can only assume him messing with his hair while he scrolls, has to do with worrying about something, “yeah I'm all good” he gave me a grin before returning to what we were doing.

I tossed my empty can, I pursed my lips trying to come up with a conversation, but it was late, I should just go finish my homework and go to bed, “alright then, good night '' I said before heading back to finish my assignment.

\----

It had been about one week since I had moved in, I still wasn't super comfortable or use to the arrangement but it was much better than my last arrangement, the first morning I found out his coffee machine was broken and he was defeated on the floor, I had been up till 4am writing my paper and I thankfully had a spare coffee machine I was planning to keep in my room, but I think it's better in the kitchen.

I had no idea where to put it in my room, so in the kitchen, it went, he usually doesn't wake up as early in the mornings as I do, which is nice, it's late fall and I can go sit on a small side porch we had.

Today was one of those days. I grabbed my coffee and a cigarette from my room. I wasn't exactly dressed for the weather but the warm coffee and the cold seemed like it'll be worth it. I stepped out onto the balcony.

Taking a sip from my mug, I watched my breath turn to fog, I set up my area to stream last night, I'm paranoid about him finding out, it's the stupidest thing. I set down my mug and lit my cigarette, “one week” I mumbled, I half expected another shitty roommate.

The universe blessed me, but me and Jonathan don't see each other half the time during the weekdays. I go to class, go to work and do homework. I heard the door slide open and Jonathan peeked out at me “are you fucking smoking” he scrunched his nose at me.

I went to defend myself, “I'm joking,” he laughed, “I'll be right back” 

I hate him sometimes, a few minutes passed and he came out with his own cup of coffee, “how long have you been awake,” he started 

“Max about 20minutes” he hummed in response, it was chilly but not cold to the point I needed a jacket. 

“I'm surprised you haven't left yet,” he started. I didn't have any classes on Fridays, but I did have a ton of homework, so that sucked. ”you're not going to be late are you?” he peered at me

“No classes Friday just a lot of homework” I sighed, “what do you do when your not streaming j” 

“Editing, lots of editing” he started, “what do you do besides homework” he mocked.

“Watch yourself or I'll shave your chops off” I laughed

“No--” he faked his distress “not the chops” I laughed, “no but seriously last weekend you were busy moving in and doing homework,” he looked at me “you gotta have something you do on the weekends” 

I stream or I go out to a party and get shit faced, either acceptable options “sometimes I party… I don't know a lot of little things” I had to give some sort of answer

He eyed me, “little miss I study for four hours straight a day and then I pass out" he shuffled a laugh staring right at me, "she parties?”

“Hey-” I start before he begins to laugh, “I'm probably going to go to one this weekend if plans don't fail” like it was a lie, I was going to a party but no plans could really fail, I was going by myself.

“Am I gonna need to go babysit you” he grinned

“Is that your excuse to ask to go?” I snicker at him, I wouldn't mind having someone I sort of know go with me, but I don't know. There's a lot of things I didn't know about my stance on with Jonathan.

“Oh no you caught me” he faked a surprised face, “haven't been to a party in a while, it’d be nice to go out”

“It's Saturday Mr.babysitter” I laughed watching him sip his coffee before we made eye contact and he squinted at me, holding out his fingers.

“Gimme the rest of your cigarette” he finally voiced.

“Maybe you're the baby here” I stifled a laugh giving him the rest of my cigarette, “want more coffee too?” I asked holding my hand to get him more coffee, he handed me his cup before blowing smoke in my face. “Fucking idiot, no more coffee for you” I squinted at him, no longer taking his cup inside.

I heard a few curse words of disapproval before I closed the door. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know why he made me nervous but it made holding a conversation harder.

\---

The rest of the morning was filled with me doing homework, shouting profanities into a pillow when I couldn't find the motivation to do homework, and bothering Jonathan when I was taking a break. I had finished everything I needed to do so I was now bothering him again.

“Johnathan, j, john, Jython, Mr. babysitter, idiot, Jonathan-'' he finally poked his head out of his room and peered at me,

“Are we doing this again” he squinted, “if you finish your homework you don't have to annoy me for fun” he said holding his head in his hand before smiling and letting out a small chuckle.

“I'm done” I started before pausing. Now I have all the time in the world to bother you. ``It was pretty late but I was about to dash through some snack food and coffee, “but please tell me what you want” I handed him my phone letting him order.

“I'm glad you finished your homework,” he said placing his order, “now I have to go finish mine,” he said referring to his editing, he had recorded a video yesterday while I was out and had been spending all day holed up in his room.

“Can I see” I streamed but never edited or even posted, I didn't know how it could take all-day

“Yeah” he handed me my phone as I placed the rest of my order and I walked in, “here,” he said handing me a spare chair

He explained a bit about what he was doing, but most of it flew over my head, “the things you do for fame” I poked, “Mr. edits all day” 

“I'm almost done,” he was clicking around his screen moving and playing the same clips or audio clips over and over again, half an hour passed in silence as I watched him edit and he explained what he was doing before a knock on the door interrupted.

“I'll go get it,” I wasn't going to be coming back after the order, I was planning on streaming, I wasn't aloud streamer so hopefully he didn't hear me.

I opened the door separating what I ordered leaving the rest for him, I walked over to his room placing it down, before heading back to my room “did I bore you” he laughed as I walked out

“No I found it interesting, plus helped give me a change of scenery” I stopped, I don't really know how to come up with a good excuse for this one, “ I just have something else I need to do tonight”

He hummed in response before I set back to my room, I set down my drinks and pulled up Minecraft.

‘I'm not dead’ was my title and I started up the stream. 

“Hey y'all,” I started into the mic watching my usual hundred or so viewer pile in “yall wanna see me absolutely wreck some people” I laughed pulling up my usual server “All alright so I moved recently so I don't know how this is going to sound” 

“So that's my explanation for being gone for a week, but” I got ready starting up a poll “bed wars or survival straight up,” I hit go on the poll

“Mercy, you all have chosen mercy,” I say as I watch the numbers pile on survival, I sucked at bed wars.

I started up the survival game mode on the server, watching teammates pop in online, “lets fucking go- which one of you fuckers gave our base away” and the stream started off

I was louder than I wanted to be a few times and chat noticed my quietness, mentioning it in a donation here or there. “Hey I just don't want to get kicked out” I laughed, I didn't have those wall pads to silence my nose and was basically bare minimum stream set up. 

I heard a knock on my door and jumped, “Oh fuck here we go” I didn't want to turn around to see if he had entered or just left me something I forgot again, so I pretended like I didn't hear it.

Chat picked up on it and was spamming the chat with it ‘new roommate’ ‘roommate reveals’ ‘roommate reveal’, “no roommate reveals” I said quietly still refusing to look behind me.

“You guys haven't even gotten a face reveal what makes you think I'll have a roommate reveal” laughed distracting myself. 

“You know what, maybe I'll go play bed wars” I've been playing survival just mining and fixing up the base for a while now. I had the coordinates hidden. “I will find whoever exposed the base though” I laughed.

I entered the game losing miserably but still managing to distract myself for another thirty minutes. “Alright guys I am hopping off” ‘L’ “l for losers' ‘rip’ ‘bye loser’ 

“Yes yes, ‘L’” I said, holding an L on my forehead that they couldn't see, before saying bye and ending the stream.

I finished off my coffee order and turned off my monitor. I could go for a smoke right now, I grabbed my phone to check the time, ‘11:54’ ah shit it's late. I didn't have any homework due tomorrow and Jonathan possibly. He definitely knew, I mean my setup isn't obvious but you could make a guess, and I was pretty loud. 

I could play it off as a discord call if he really didn't know, but if he did find out there wasn't really a use to lie to him, I just felt nervous telling him. I stood up ready to leave and throw away my trash only to see Jonathan leaning on my door frame scrolling through his phone again, “so you a streamer”

“How long have you been standing there your ass” I blurt out knowing exactly how long he's been standing there, this prick

“Oh not long” he grinned finally clicking something on his phone “this you,” he said lifting his phone up towards me.

“You bring me great pain” I groaned into my hands, I heard him laugh and then sigh, “sorry if I was loud or something,” I said face still in my hands. 

“No I just wanted to know what you had run away to do,” he said pocketing his phone looking at my shitty setup, 

“Also I wanted to know what you usually drink,” he paused “you know what you can come with me shopping tomorrow” I raised my head out of my hands 

“Who says I wanna go shopping with you, loser” I laughed picking up my trash and putting it in its bag,

“I don't know, I could just leave you here to survive on what is this?” he stifled a laugh before continuing “ Starbucks and chipotle? every day,” he said picking up my trash and exiting my room, me following behind.

“Sounds like a dream to me” I laughed back, still stressed from my unreasonable fear of him finding me out and then him finding out I went back to my room grabbing a lighter and a cigarette, and stepped out onto the porch.

I haven't even lightened my cigarette yet and Jonathan had stepped out with me, whiskey in hand, “you claiming this as your hide-out place” he chuckled sitting down with me.

“Can't really hide out with you up to my ass” I say, blowing smoke back at him as revenge for this morning.

“Low blow,” he said, fanning the smoke away, he picked the cigarette out of my hands and poured himself some whiskey.

“Hey sir who said you could take that from me,” I said as he handed it back, he just shrugged sipping the whiskey, and chuckled at me.

“I didn't know you smoked until this morning” I hummed in response, “do you do it out of habit or just for fun” he peered at me, that's like his favorite thing to do today, ‘peer at me’

“For fun” this was the most id smoked in a long time, usually I'd drink instead of smoke but I was going to get wasted tomorrow and I'd rather feel well enough to go to the party itself. He took it out of my hand again. “Do you usually just take chicks cigarettes out of their hands” I laughed 

“Nah just the ones who are dumb enough to let me” he cocked a grin at me 

Well then, I swiped his whiskey glass “mhmm and I just steal guys whiskey glasses who are dumb enough to let me” I laughed before taking a sip, “oh good it's not that shit from last Friday”

“Now getting back o you just smoking for fun” he looked at me seriously before smashing my half-finished cigarette “let's keep it that way okay”

“You ass hat” I bit out “you're buying me a pack when mine runs out” which wouldn't be for a long time but I might buy one for the party.

“Yeah whatever,” he said, taking the glass back.

It was a game of me taking it and him taking it back, we had finished half the bottle before I yawned and decided I wanted to head to bed, “alright I'm heading in,” I stood up, taking the glass and whiskey bottle in my hand, “ you should too,” I laughed before putting everything away and slipping into bed not bothering to change.


	4. four: pre party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update, I had no idea how to start it and I was really busy, I missed writing though lol hope you guys enjoy this

Despite his abrupt knocking and threats to pull my sheets off, I feel no desire to open my eyes. “Noo--” I whined into my blankets, we weren't up late but I am still tired physically and mentally.

“Come on, you gotta get up” he responded, I heard him come closer, “get up or I'll make you get up” I shuffled deeper in my blankets, if I held on tight enough he couldn't take them.

“WHAT THE FUCK” I gasped as I felt something icy and wet fall on my face, my pillow saturated, I looked up and saw him with an empty glass bottle and a grin on his face.

“Morning princess” oh that's gross

“Never again” I grimace

“I had to manually wake you up” he defended, stepping back, I grabbed the nearest spare shirt and wiped my face and sheets. They were not dry but they weren't as wet.

“I'm gonna kick your ass I swear” I started glaring up at him, why did he even need me up, grocery shopping could wait till like noon or something, hell even the evening.

“It's 2pm and we still need to go shopping” he started putting a coffee mug on my nightstand and walking out “no need to thank my prince--”

I tossing the wet shirt at him stopping him before he could finish his sentence, “FUCK OFF” I shouted before crawling back into bed.

I usually don't sleep in late, but I drank a lot last night, despite me trying not to, I took the coffee off my nightstand and took a sip, I'll just put on some jeans and a hoodie before I go, I'll doll myself up later tonight.

\---

This was new, I hadn't thought about shopping with roommates, my last one and I never really went out together, my first two years of roommate experience are drastically different from what it is now.

“You're buying me a pack to make up for my crushed one” I hummed as we walked down the street, I followed his lead trusting he knew his way around here.

“You're telling ME” he started jokingly “I- ME have to buy you a whole PACK” he paused making eye contact with me, “good your still following,” he grinned “I have to buy you a WHOLE pack just because I broke one.” he laughs “am I hearing this correct?”

“Yup, you heard me perfectly fine” I started before he took a sharp turn, I didn't think we were there yet until I took a whiff of a strong smell, a smoke shop.  
“Pick” I wasn't going to get a great pack because it was just for the party, and plus I felt bad, it was a joke but I don't know, I have to work on that.

“That one-- yeah that one please” the store clerk grabbing a pack and laying it down.

“Will that be all?”

“Yes thank you,” Jonathan said before saying, “there you go miss 1=24” he chuckled.

“Thank you much cigarette smasher” 

The walk wasn't long but it was long enough, “ have you actually been to a party” I'm sure he has but he was a streamer and a popular one at that, they don't do much, I snickered.

“Not in a while” he stared up at the street “highschool was probably the last one I went to” he looked back at me, “why”

“Streamers get no bitches and therefore no parties” I grinned, my logic flawed once again.

“You're a streamer”

“My point still stands” 

“Loser”

“Two losers going to buy alcohol what a life” I grinned, somehow he was easier to talk to, even though all we’ve done today is poke fun at each other.

“Who said I was a loser princess” he mocked 

“Oh that's it you better hide when we get back” I shoved him off the sidewalk into a patch of grass, “that's the worst nickname you've come up with,” I grimace “I miss wicked witch” I sighed dramatically.

“See the wicked witch doesn't work anymore because your a pushover” 

“Who's the pushover now,” I said, pushing him back into the grass. This lasted the entire time there, I'm worried about taking him to the party so this was a good distraction but now.

“Pick out what you want to drink” and now it's back to the party, I walked over to my section, I usually drank Ritas but those weren't my favorite at all.

I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and vodka, I'd pay for them both, I wasn't sharing this at the party, this was a house stash.

I grabbed some Ritas to buy too, I looked over and saw Johnathan giving me wide eyes, "what are you planning to guy shit-faced and then some?" 

"no--" I stopped, okay I was but not at the party, okay that's a lie too, "these are for at home"

"my roommates are alcoholics" he rolled his eyes jokingly.

"no, it's just better than smoking Mr. Cigarette smasher 10000" I laughed half-jokingly, maybe I'd take the vodka to the party.

I watched him pick up fireball, and I grimaced, "I know not your favorite but a party favorite" I eyed him up 

"and you would know this how?"

"youtube friends have mass drinking nights for videos"

I guess people did just go to get drunk, “fair” I started watching him pick out his personal drink, it was what we drank last night, “are those two just all you drink” 

“Uh sort of I guess” he looked around and back at the two drinks in his hands, “I've had others but I just know I like these I guess”

“And you made fun of me for my chipotle and Starbucks--” I laughed, “get this man outta here”

“That's your everyday meal, this is just drinking there is a vast difference,” he said emphasizing the ‘vast’ before grinning.

“Whatever let's get out of here unless you want to pick up some other things” 

“Wouldn't hurt” we went around to the front grabbing a cart, we didn't get much but it was too put for us to carry with just our arms.

“Why didn't you tell me you were a streamer by the way” he looked over at me from grabbing a bag of pretzels.

“I don't know, "It was the truth, I didn't know, I didn't know why I was so nervous to tell him anything about me,” just worried for some reason,” I sigh, hanging over the cart.

He hummed in response, “if I had one flaw I'd be I didn't know shit” I laughed trying to lighten the mood again, the question made my stomach flip for no reason, not a fan.

“That's alright, I was just curious,” he replied, ``my attempt at lightening the mood did not work, it was probably just me worrying, I'm sure it felt like nothing was wrong in reality.

I stomached my weird self-induced anxiety throughout our walk home, it was just like when we walked there but everything felt off.

“Are you alright?” I asked when we stepped through, I'm sure it was just me but, god I feel so dumb

“Yeah? Why” he asked turning to face me,

“I don't know, just worried,” I said, walking to the kitchen now thoroughly embarrassed for no reason. It was now four and I planned to do a quick stream before I got ready.

“Are you alright?” he asked, walking in behind me making eye contact with me.

“Yeah I'll be fine” I laughed grabbing my Ritas trying to shift the atmosphere again, “just nervous” 

“About what?” he peered, he always does this, him and his peering.

“I don't know” I mumbled, I really hated being put in the spotlight, and I especially hate when I don't know how to respond or act. “I'm gonna stream before the party,” I stated before leaving.

I walked into my room putting my Ritas away, leaving the vodka and whiskey out for me and Jonathan to share, that felt so stupid.

Leaving abruptly like that, “fuck” I mumbled pulling up my usual Minecraft server, typing in the title, and testing everything. 

I hit start and waited, “you alright if I chill in here with you” I jumped, I knew he lived with me but he still scares me, he's so quiet wherever he walks.

“Yeah but” I was worried, I knew he had a pretty big following on youtube and twitch, and if his voice was caught, especially with him announcing a new roommate.

“Yeah I get it,” he responded holding his finger to his mouth signaling he'd be quiet, “you want some Starbucks with our dinner?” he asked looking up from his phone

“Yeah, what did you order for dinner?” I asked, still waiting for my followers to get here. I am still uneasy but I take some comfort in streaming so it helps, I guess.

“Just ordered some pizza,” he looked back down tapping at his phone, “but thought you'd want some coffee” 

“Thank you” I smiled before turning back to my screen and begin the stream, “hey hey hey hey” I started cheerily, “just a casual game for tonight,” 

“What server are you playing on?” I heard quietly behind me, I peered back eyebrows raised, Jonathan rolled his eyes and started typing on his phone.

I watched my chat blow up again ‘room-mate?’ ’roommate moments’ 'guy roommate?’ and a few emotes, “yes everyone my roommate is bothering me” I laughed “he's asking what kind of coffee I want” 

‘Please please please let me bother you on stream’ I looked back at him before typing back the server name.

‘For god's sake don't get yourself caught’ I typed hastily before running around the lobby stalling for whatever he had planned.

“Alright guys this is a very casual stream so I won't be suffering on Bedwars or survival games” I laughed before getting another text 

‘I'm on’ it read

“So what do we wanna play”

‘Murder msyt?’ ’BB’ ‘hide and seek’

“Murder mystery seems easy” I laughed, before I could move in the game, part of my chat started to spam ‘Jschlatt’ ScHLATT’ 

Low and behold he was standing in front of my game was a Minecraft character in a suit, and the word “JSchlatt” stood in front of me.

“Whos this Shlatt man you all are talking about” I laughed running past him knowing my chat would get aggravated, and they did.

We played for a bit, finally, I got the murderer and I hunted down Schlatt specifically “get back here ass hat” I laughed “hey now I have nothing against him but he deserves it” I responded to my chat who was itching me on.

I finally found him and he turned around with his bow and shot me, “YOU FUCK HEAD” I laughed hoping he heard me through the wall.

“Revenge” I sent quietly into the mic, making sure to shoot him with my bow every round after that.

“Alright guys I have to head off” I smiled “ thank you for the epic stream, and letting me know who this Schlatt fellow is”

‘Pog’ ‘schlatt-’ ‘bey <3’ ‘POG moments’ ‘clipped schlatt moments’ 

I sighed continuing my goodbye deciding to raid another Minecraft streamer.

“Yo, what was that for” he burst in,

“YOU SHOT ME” I laughed, the tension from earlier gone, “to be fair it was funny content” I laughed.

“Fair fair, also your coffee is here,” he said, handing me a large of my usual, “ the pizza is here too '' I hopped out of my chair into the living room. “When's the party again”

“Like ten, we have plenty of time,” I said shoving some pizza into my mouth, “but I have to get ready and that might take me a while” 

“So we have time for a movie” I looked over at him and sighed

“Yes but you’ll have to deal with me getting ready in here,” I said walking into my room and grabbing my makeup and a few hair products.

We ate for a while before I got started on my face and hair.

“You should let me put eyeliner on you” I looked up at him holding my eyeliner stick up “nothing crazy but I saw it online and want to see it on you” he looked down and shrugged

I got up and grabbed my smudgy liner, and started to put it on his lower eye, “bro-” he winced

“Sorry, I just sharpened it” I looked at it and despite how much it hurt me, I rubbed it down so it wasn't so pointy, “here” I started back on his lower line.

It wasn't really eyeliner and more just me smudging it on him, “pretty boy hours” I laughed getting back to myself.

“I look like fucking Edward from twilight” he laughed, before watching me do my makeup.

It was almost time to go and I had to get dressed, I was farther from campus and had to be out on the subway and dark longer, but I was going with Jonathan so hopefully, I wouldn't get harassed.

I picked out a good outfit and something to keep me warm, “it that what you're wearing” I laughed at Jonathan's jeans and a sweatshirt combo.

“Hey I'm not going to socialize just to babysit you” he laughed shoving the drinks in a bag, “unlike you who looks like you're about to get wasted and flirt” laughed looking over at me.

“You're just there to get wasted I think” I laughed picking up and bag, “alright let's go Edward cullin”

“Wait-- shit I still have the eyeliner on me” he started towards the bathroom

“No, it looks good, come on” I dragged him out the door with me.


	5. five drinking and dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried also get ready for these chapters to keep getting longer because I cannot stop myself lol

“Just let me know if you need an excuse to leave, okay” Jonathan started before we entered the apartment looking more nervous than me as he stepped In.

“Alright” I start before watching him disperse Into the crowd “new vampire power of Invisibility” I laugh to myself, I ruffle my hair and step further In.

We came late for a reason, the drinking had already started which meant socializing was much easier, I stepped scanning the room for someone I usually hang out with at parties before I join the drunk people with the rest of the crowd. 

“Hey” I hear before being turned around to face him, “you're late per usual,” he says with a laugh, handing me an unopened beer bottle.

“You know I hate coming here and talking to these people” I pause looking out at the masses of people smoking or making out In the corners before turning back to Aaron “at least sober” I finish watching some people walk around starting a game of spin the bottle.

“That's childish” I laugh before dragging him with me

“if you refuse you have to take a shot are you sure?” he asks more to get himself out of the situation, I turn back to look at him before watching him split Into a grin “who was that guy who came with you by the way” 

“My roommate, hold on,” I say before scanning the crowd for Johnathan, I spot him picking off a table near the kitchen, “let me go get him” 

I step through the crowd “hey pretty boy” I say having to speak over the speaker nearby, his head perks up at me “they are doing a game of spin the bottle, but you drink when you refuse” I split Into a grin.

“And you want me to join?” he questions, staring at me ceasing his face stuffing and looking at the bottle In my hands “where's the alcohol I need to drop our offerings off”

“I don't know my friend gave it to me,” I say before handing it to him “you can have it if you're not joining me,” I say handing it to him 

“I'll come with you,” he says as he opens the bottle and follows behind me.

I meet back with Aaron not understanding the situation I've just gotten myself Into, “hello roommate with no name” I hear Aaron start

“Hello friend with no name,” Jonathan says back from behind me, “alright missy where Is this at”

I stare at him before walking to the very obvious circle, “right here Edward” I say continuing the vampire joke.

We all separate and make our way Into the weird rectangle circle mass. I find a spot between what I can only describe as a pick me boy and his pick me, girlfriend, on one side and a frat boy.

The start of the game goes well until someone denies kissing the other person and we find they have to both take a shot, and if one person says yes and the other says no the person who said yes has to take two shots. 

The game becomes a question of morals at this point, suddenly the bottle points at me “oh fuck” Is all I say before finally paying attention to who spun it, it was Aaron, I see him split Into a grin.

The group of people counts down and we have to shout our decision 

“NO”  
“SURE”

At Least my decision worked how I wanted it to, I wanted this game to be fun and In order for that to happen, I needed a drink or two, the frat boy beside me Hollars pouring two shots for me.

I sat them down and gave Aaron two thumbs up with a grin, even if he didn't know it he helped.

The game continued like this for a while, a few people leaving to go puke or after they kissed to go make out. I don't plan to do this for much longer, I had a few too many shots, and a few bad kisses recently.

One Of those being the frat boy next to me with a liking for tongue out of nowhere. I shivered thinking about it, I grabbed the bottle and spun.

it felt like a long time before it landed on Jonathan, ah shit, I looked up at Johnathan who looked unphased, and heard Aaron whistle, and the crowd started to count down.

I really don't want to drink again until I can get a bite to eat or else I'll be puking In the bathroom, but Johnathan Is also my childhood friend and fucking roommate.

I hear the crowd reach one and I choose 

“Sure”  
“Sure” 

I regret all choices that have led me to this moment. In time, this Is going to make roommate life ten times more difficult. Why don't I learn from my past mistakes?  
“Oh shit” Is all I say before Jonathan gets up, its fine, I'm going to be fine all I have to do Is just not make it awkward, how do I do that

Before I can finish my thought Jonathan Is right In front of me, “you alright with this” he says quietly eyeing the guy behind me who Is frantically hollering.

“Yup” Is all I can really respond to, Jonathan grabbing my chin, placing his lips on mine just barely making contact, before promptly walking away and out of the circle, I almost sit back down before I hear the frat boy behind me.

“WHAT THAT MOUTH DO--” I hear hollering behind me, before I can turn and nearly stomp on him I hear Jonathan 

“I'm going for a smoke if you wanna join” Jonathan peers at me. I'm thankful for the escape from the dude next to me.

He keeps hollering and whistling as I walk away and it takes everything I have to not cry and simultaneously curb stomp him.

We stepped out onto a balcony, it was smaller than ours but it was big enough, “man you chose a ‘great’ spot” I hear Jonathan laugh emphasizing the great.

“Oh yeah, the greatest” I mumble snatching the cigarette out of his hands before he can even try, 

“I thought you'd want an escape from that” he starts, “we’ve switched roles you're now the cigarette thief” he scuffs taking back the cigarette after I finish my turn.

“I appreciate the escape” mumble hanging over the railing feeling slightly nauseous, “genuinely cannot drink anymore without some food In my system” I whine

“You want me to go grab you something?” he asks looking down at me, I nod looking up at him, “alright,” he says handing me the cigarette, “I'll be right back”

He steps back out and I turn myself so I can look up at the sky, I hear the door slide back open, “you and Edward a thing, or can I sweep you away for the night” Aaron peeks out of the door.

“We are just roommates. I swear” I laugh, but I wasn't feeling up to going back with Aaron, at least not tonight “but I'm heading back with ‘Edward’ if he doesn't run away with someone.” I laugh at Aaron not actually knowing Jonathan's name.

“Oh alright,” he says lingering by the door, “just open if you want," he pauses " you know,” he says standing there and staring at me.

Sometimes I went home with him but the keyword here Is sometimes, ‘I'm still settling Into the apartment and need to know my way back.’ Is the excuse I'm about to use before I hear “excuse me princess needs her food” I hear Jonathan laugh walking around Aaran. 

“Nooo '' I whine “not the nickname again I beg to spare some mercy” I dramatically announce before taking the food.

“Edward--” I watch Jonathan's face merge Into many emotions 

“That Is not my name” I burst out laughing Into my food, Johnathan snatches the cigarette grumbling about me being an Idiot

“Wait that's not your name?” Aaron peers from the room clueless, Jonathan sighs Into the cigarette and glares at me.

“No” 

“No no, it's definitely Edward” I stop Johnathan before he can continue, “can you tell by his shimmering mutton chops” I can't help poking fun at his beard.

“Man, I'm really confused,” Aaron says before walking away, when he's finally out of sight I sigh, suddenly feeling awkward.

“Thanks, Jonathan, '' I say, feeling a lot better after eating something. I'd thank him for showing up before things got awkward with Aaron but he didn't need to know.

“Mhmm” Is all he said before throwing the cigarette away, “what's his name by the way, or are we gonna play a game of allies”

I grin before answering honestly “Aaron--”

“His real name or a joke name” he Interrupts me, I split Into a grin and just shrug, “alright well I'm heading back In,” he pauses before he steps out “I've gotta get back for a stream later recording later, so let me know if you're staying for someone or heading back”

He disperses again, “yes sir” I mumble feeling a little out of it staying behind for a few minutes, “ alright let's do this shit,” I say hopping In.

I step back Into the room, the people still playing the game mostly dispersed, the frat boys cheering each other taking turns with the beer pongs, “where's the actual alcohol '' I say, asking some random person who leads me to the area.

I Look at the two fireballs we brought both half empty, I shiver “that's so gross” I say before pouring myself a shot suddenly not drunk enough for my own liking.  
I down a bottle of beer before pouring a whole glass of whiskey In the bottle and stepping onto the floor, this should stop people from grabbing my drink and drinking it, “ revenge Is best served In a beer bottle at a party” I laugh finding the mass of people dancing.

I step Into the group moving however whenever, the music was pretty good so it doesn't really matter, every once and a while I was dancing on whoever was nearby to a song or two. it was just a mass of heat and drunken laughter after a point, my ass was definitely grabbed more than I have liked but it was still popping.

I step out for a moment to cool down and spot Jonathan doing some peer pong, I wave at him. He looks over to me before shooting a ball and missing it, “damn” I say, stepping up next to him.

“i probably don't want to drink anymore anyways” he laughs before taking my bottle, I cock a grin as he takes a sip and makes a face of disgust

“What the fuck Is this”

“A bunch of whiskeys In a beer bottle,” I say batting my eyes before laughing, “people like to take my drinks,” I say staring right at him.

“Point proven,” he says taking another drink holding eye contact, “but I also don't care” he grins handing me the bottle

I fake punch his arm, pretending its a punching bag, “I will defeat the drink thief”

“Nice dancing by the way,” he says holding his hands out for me to punch, I Immediately flush forgetting I was literally just grinding on a couple of people and being grinded on.

“Mmhm!” That is all I can make out as I'm hitting his hands now just as a distraction. I'm not ready to go home, but I've drunk and done everything but makeout and slept with someone at this rate.

“You gonna go dance again before we leave,” he says grabbing my lightly punching hands stopping my distraction, “I was about to head In but I wasn't sure”

“I came out to take a break but if you want,” I say staring at my bottle before deciding that yeah I wanna dance I don't really care, “I'm heading back,” I say stepping back Immediately getting grabbed by a guy who I was previously dancing with.

We make eye contact and Jonathan raises his eyes at me, before heading over, “you just gotta do your thing” I yell at him before returning to my current occupation, who was very Interested In my boobs and not my face.

“Why don't you dance with me? '' I hear Jonathan say from behind me, taking me from boob glued man. I look up at Johnathan before grinning.

“What can you dance?” I mock continuing to move, he rolls his eyes watching me, “can't dance and can't kiss, the life of a streamer” I dramatically sigh mocking a fainting moment before laughing.

He narrows his eyes down at me, “I can do both, thank you very much.” I laugh at the breath from the dancing.

“Yeah sure everyone was so pleased with you after the game” I laugh remembering everyone who got him looking annoyed or disappointed after.

“I just didn't feel like having some people's tongues down my throat,” he says turning me back to face him, “I was just there to keep an eye on you,” he said holding my face to look at him.

He looked genuinely mad, “sorry I didn't realize you'd get so upset over it” I laughed once again trying to lighten the mood, he held on looking at me before dropping it, a hand reached to my shoulder.

Boob guy from earlier had grabbed my shoulder “can I steal her from you bro” he said turning me as Jonathan had earlier, “hey gorgeous” he started once again eyes glued to my tits and not my face, I just laughed thankful for an escape from made Jonathan.

I went In circles like this dancing, I'm getting tired of shaking my ass and having my tits baby talked, I step out of the circle getting followed by boob man, I look for Jonathan hoping we could head home soon. 

“You know I don't live far from here,” he says slurring, eyeing me up and down, “I'm only a few buildings down,” he says hand planting on my waist pulling me to a wall, I just came here to dance and get drunk.

“I have an exam super early” I lie laughing pulling his hand off me stepping away. 

“There's also an empty bedroom here if you want” he grins looking at my tits.

“No” Is all I say before I spot Jonathan looking around and I half run up to him, he turns to me and walks to me

“Ready to go home?” he asks, still looking a bit Irritated, “dude she just walked away from you” I hear him sternly speak, I turn and see it, dude.

“Dude you can join too if you want,” he says before I can get a word In. Jonathan moves his hand around me before dragging us away.

“Anything you leave behind?” he asks still heading to the exit

“No, but thank you” I mumble, still being dragged out of the building with his hand around me until we reach the subway station.

“You alright,” Johnathan says looking down at me grabbing my face, he's so grabby when he's drinking, I nod my head “you want me to order you anything,” he says looking at me with a worried expression.

“You know what I want,” I say laughing Into his hand, “but I don't think they are open this late”

“I'll start the coffee machine when we get home for you,” he says without pausing, “we have some decaf “

He drops his hand and runs it through his hair, “are you okay?” I ask, noticing him run his hand through his hair again.

“I'm fine just was worried there” he grumbles pulling out his phone, texting someone, I turn and watch the lights of the subway move by “hey you wanna join my stream recording” he peers at me

“What's going on?” I'll join but I'd rather not be too out there, I'm not a big streamer but god forbid someone notices me on his channel.

“I'm going on a dating show” I nearly choke and starting laughing, 

“Jesus, a wanted bachelor? Jonathan?” I laugh 

“I just think it'd be funny if you crashed it,” he pauses watching me stifle In a laugh “and you could be on the show if you wanna do a bit.”

I Shake my head, “ill crash it but I'm faceless online so I won't be able to show my face” pause and think, head still hazy from the copious amounts I just drank, “I have an Idea” I smile

“Alright” he smiles, “I know that it's weird to ask but my fans think you're funny.” I falter In my smile before playing with the hem of my clothes. I don't know why that made me get silent.

We step off the subway and start the quick walk to our apartment, “hey I wanted to tell you earlier but you look gorgeous tonight” I roll my eyes having heard that from too many people.

“You mean it or you like it man back there” I laugh faltering, the high of the party dipping.

“I mean it,” he laughs, turning to me, “Come on, let's get you home and have some coffee,” he says, pulling me along.

We step Inside and I Immediately fall Into the couch cursing about my shoes, “get the fuck off u fucking bitch ass whores Jesus christ” I start pulling one-off, before the other.

“it's 1am and your filter Is gone” I hear him call from the kitchen, I hear the coffee machine start, “turns out the last roommate took the decaf with him so you'll have to deal with caffeine” I just lift my hand In a thumbs up to lazy to sit up from the couch. 

The smell wafts Into the living room where I'm sprawled out and I lift my hands out “gimme gimme” I whine not caring it's definitely not done, I'm tired and want something warm In me.

Out of context that could be very nasty, “it's not done yet miss Whinny” I hear him half yell.

“It's not done yet,” I say, mocking him, he steps out Into the living room looking down at me, arms crossed.

“Really living up to that [princess joke aren't you,” he says, squatting down In front of my face, “you need something else besides coffee before I head In and get ready.”

I hum In response, “it would be such a cool and very pog thing of you to do if you could get me a water” 

“Yes ma'am,” he says before getting up and walking back Into the kitchen, after a few minutes I pull myself off the couch and grab a mirror to fix my hair and check myself out.

“Here you go “ I hear as he hands me a cup of coffee In a thermos cup from behind me and drops water Into my lap.

“Thank you,” I say as I look at my mirror and see him behind me grinding “damn there's one key person In there” I make a noise and am very surprised he would say that “oh yeah and you're in there” he laughs.

Smack him In protest before taking a sip of the coffee, “you so mean to me” I mumble

“I'm over here getting hit for getting you food and coffee and saving you from tit monsters” he dramatically announces “and I'M the mean one” he defends himself jokingly.

“Yup,” I say popping out of the couch and walking Into his room, “now tell me what's going on with this dating show,” I say taking a seat In his second seat.

“Wrong room,” he says laughing, before pulling me up and dragging me to his other room.

“Oh you weren't In here when I bothered you last time '' I mumbled walking Into his studio room that I somehow missed.

“Yeah, I know!” That is all he says before he steps in to explain what's happening. 

“Alright so you're just gambling,” I say as he explains how he eliminates girls. In hoping he chooses the girl that says love, “grab now where's your light switch” I say hopping off his chair I stole while he was explaining.

“By the door why” he peers at me “also I have to go get dressed real quick,” he says following me out. 

“You'll see,” I say splitting away with him entering my room digging around for something I pray I packed, “SEND ME THE STREAM LINK” I yell a little too loudly moments later.

My phone dings 

‘Bro you so lucky the streaming audio for me Isn't working’ 

‘it's not me whose lucky here Edward’

‘The eyeliner..-’

I laugh before he sends me the link and I click on it. I watch each girl Introduce themselves and watch them slowly get eliminated, the show's timer pissing me off, the eliminations taking up 10 minutes each not giving the girls enough time to answer. 

About 45 minutes pass and I get bored hearing the same answers, I grab an old Halloween mask, it's a light-up sans mask from freshman year I kept because it was funny.

I pulled up megalovania and stepped outside his room moving my hand In to turn the lights off, I hear screaming through Jonathan's headphones and laugh, before flicking them off and hearing him laugh.

I press play and step In thankful the batteries on the mask still work, “you're gonna have a bad time” I hear him scream playing along with the bit, I assume right about now Austin Is losing it.

Jonathan grabs a flashlight and lights me up, “AHHH sans In a dress” I look down and remember I'm still In my party dress, oh this Is funny too.

I turn on the light and stand behind him with my mask for five minutes playing out the bit for a bit longer, Jonathan turning around every few minutes to fake fear, after I get bored of this and Jonathan stops paying attention I turn around and take off my mask.

“Huh?” Is all I hear him say before I flick the lights off, chuck the mask at him and run behind the wall and turn the lights back on. 

I hear screaming and a bit about me being his sleep paralysis demon and how terrifying sexy sans was.

I step back Into my room to watch the stream “so your new roommate” I hear one of the girls perk up, minx Is her name, “can I have her number” I hear before she does the weird lip bite frat boy thing and laughing. “No but she's hot, I've got some competition,” she says laughing.

The stream goes on and by the time it ends I've gotten my makeup off and I'm wearing a hoodie and some shorts. I peek behind his wall “tell minx I said 'good night'” I laugh.

“Oh so minx gets a goodnight and I don't” I hear him ramble, 

“Yup she called me hot she gets a goodnight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update won’t be out about a week or two. Sorry for the wait I’ll make it extra long for ya to make up for it ♥️


End file.
